1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile communication field, and more particularly, to a preamble structure of transmitting preambles of different classes.
2. Description of Related Art
A reception apparatus may receive data from a transmission apparatus. In general, the reception apparatus may be unaware of when the transmission apparatus transmits data. In cases in which the reception apparatus waits for data to be transmitted from the transmission apparatus at all times, the reception apparatus may use a significantly great amount of power to receive the data. Accordingly, in an idle state, the reception apparatus may periodically monitor whether the transmission apparatus has transmitted data. Only when the transmission apparatus transmits the data may the reception apparatus shift from the idle state to an active state and receive the data.
For the above operation, the transmission apparatus may include a preamble within a frame to transmit the data. In the idle status, the reception apparatus may periodically attempt a detection of the preamble that may have been transmitted from the transmission apparatus. When the reception apparatus succeeds in detecting the preamble, the reception apparatus determines that data is ready to be transmitted from the transmission apparatus, and thus may shift from the idle state to the active state to receive the data.
Conventional systems and methods use power inefficiently.